


And A Cherry On Top

by love2write42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Information, F/M, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Milkshakes, Other, cherries, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2write42/pseuds/love2write42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes to a dinner. Involves a background information. Milkshakes and Cherries</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> for Avengerskinkmeme on livejournal.

It was just another day at Avenger’s tower. Steve was watching a rerun of some DIY show that held Clint’s attention for all of 2.3 seconds before he went to find Phil. Natasha was helping Pepper by trying to scar the underlings to do their work. Pepper was thinking about Happy and about the week long get away she had coming up in less than a month, she just hoped that Tony did what he was supposed to do while she was gone. Thor was off somewhere with Jane. That left Tony and Bruce in the usual place, the labs.

Tony didn’t know how and Bruce certainly wasn’t telling how in under two hours the two went from sitting in the lab to somehow meeting the team and their significant others at a small dinner on 34th street. 

No one looked twice at the group of people sitting at the back table. There was laughter and good food from said table as the team enjoyed the day off with people they loved.

It was unanimous for them all to stay for dessert, after all when you are a super hero and missions came 9 times out of 10 usually at the most inconvenient times as all of them could attest to, though Tony was the most vocal about it and Clint looked ready to shot anyone when they are called to assemble at 2 in the morning.

After the ordering of milkshakes for each couple and an extra one for Natasha, they had all learn bad things happened if Natasha did not get her peanut butter and chocolate milkshakes they all still had nightmares and scars from that time. They all seemed to quiet down. 

When the sweet treats arrive everyone dug in. Jane let Thor have most of the Oreo milkshake. Maria and Steve talked over vanilla bean. Clint was adamantly telling Phil a story mainly to keep the agents mind off work, but Phil just sipped the chocolate shake while he listened to his fiancé. Nat watched the door while she guarded her indulgence from the others but mainly from Clint’s flying hands. No one really took in account the silent conversation the last two men were having.

See everyone knew about Thor and Jane from the beginning. Maria and Steve made since in the fact they were similar and the other had traits they were looking for and neither had a problem with the other for their flaws. Nat was mainly in love with the sweet taste of the treat in front of her but that might have to do with she currently wasn’t seeing anyone, at least not anyone she was going to introduce to the team yet. After the whole War of the Worlds attempted reenactment Phil finally decided to do something about his relationship and proposed to Clint, everyone agrees it might have gone better if Phil wasn’t thought to be dead up until a few seconds before.

Out of all of these the most surprising couple or maybe the least surprising couple was in fact the two scientists. After Pepper and Tony took some time away from everything and talked they agreed to split up they had come to realize that while the attraction and love was their it had cooled until it hit a point of sibling or friend love. The two hadn’t announced they had stopped seeing one another but slowly people realized what had happen, though the press tried to make one or the other a bad person but was quickly stopped. A few months later Pepper and Happy were together and truth be told Tony was generally happy for them though he did threaten Nat on to Happy if anything should happen to his CEO but they all knew it wasn’t really needed. To this day no one knows truthfully how or exactly when the two men got together but it is agreed by all that they are much better for it. Now after at least a year of the two being together they are both happy along with everyone’s sanity. In the last year Tony has drank less, sleeps every other day and eats more. So far the changes with Bruce are less noticeable but no the less significant as he no longer is ready to run, seems to be calmer and at is more in one with the hulk. But no matter how or when they got together they couldn’t be happier for the two geniuses because their seem to be less explosions, more face time with both and far fewer times they want to punch either of them (though mainly Tony). 

They are all almost done with the milkshakes when Clint’s voice rings out “hay.”

Everyone turns to where the secret agent is pulling a red steam from his mouth with his other half looking putty. Steve rolls his eyes and passes over a small napkin with a charry with whip cream still on it, as neither one in that couple likes them. Nat smiles her cherry is long gone. Janes is silently swallowing hers. It takes a moment before Clint pulls out a cherry with a knot in it. Steve and Jane clap until Natasha holds up hers with a knot in the middle. 

“Sorry Clint looks like Nat wins.” Coulson said.

“Not so fast.” Tony said smugly holding up a stim. The red line was now has two notes on either side at an equal spacing.

Clint putted even more before leading the way out. As they moved out the door Nat said, “We all know you’re a good kisser Tony.”

“It wasn’t mine” Tony said turning to them making them all stop in their tracks. They all turned to look at the shy doctor who was slowly turning red. Tony smiled leaned forward and gently kissed the lips of his love before grabbing said man’s hand and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of New York.

“Damn its always the quite ones” Jane said as the group watched them walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: do not own Avengers, Oreo trademark, or the copy write to War of the Worlds weather the book or Movie.


End file.
